Unexpected Truth
by LavenderSkiez
Summary: "You expect me to believe you?" "If the fact that, that guy is pointing a laser at you doesn't prove I'm telling the truth, then I don't know what does." Sometimes even a criminal can tell the truth. Oneshot.


Unexpected Truth

**AN: **After reading almost all of Cresenta Lark's and Poison Ivy's stories, I finally got inspired enough to write one of my own. Considering the fact that I'm exceptionally lazy, this is a huge accomplishment. It's my first story, so hopefully it's not too bad. I don't feel like it's my best, but it's the first one I got around to typing up, the others still written on lined paper, so I posted it. I was excited.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Totally Spies. Although, I think that's obvious.

* * *

><p>Sam, Alex, and Clover ran down the corridor to the WOOHP Detention Facility. "We have to finish this mission fast! I have a date with Blaine in two hours and I have to get ready!" Clover yelled, exasperated. "And I have a soccer game in an hour," Alex said worriedly. "Don't worry, I'm sure we will finish this mission fast and get out of here in no time," Sam said, thinking of the papers she had yet to write.<p>

Finally, at the end of the long corridor, they reached the holding cells, only to find the WOOHP prison guard fighting with the escapee.

Who was none other than **Tim Scam**.

Who had broken out of prison, **again**.

Seeing that the guard was being easily overpowered by Scam, Sam decided that it was time to step in and finish the job to put Scam back in prison. She ran up to Scam knowing he was partially distracted with the guard. _Perfect, but I still need to be careful his guard is never totally down. _She thought. Sam sent a well-aimed kick straight into Scam's stomach sending him flying backwards. She watched his body hit the wall and he finally turned to look at her.

"Samantha, you really shouldn't have done that," he said, smirking as he stood up. Sam remained in a fighting stance, but bothered to reply to his statement. "And you really shouldn't have broken out of jail again. Don't you have anything better to do than break out Scam? You know we will just lock you up again." His smirk remained in place as he hurled a punch that she skillfully avoided. "Oh, but its so much more fun to break out each time and interrupt your day so that you can come after me," he said, tauntingly. Sam glared and continued fighting, to no avail, as he seemed to avoid every punch or kick she delivered. Seeing her growing frustration, he only smirked more.

_Where are Clover and Alex? They were here a minute ago. I'm not surprised Clover flaked; she gets easily distracted. Where is Alex, she should be here. _Her thoughts were interrupted when Scam sent her flying backwards into the wall, using the same method she had before. "Still so determined to stop me?" Scam questioned. Sam simply glared, her head pounding and keeping her from thinking straight.

Scam slowly walked closer as Sam began to stand up, his smirk growing wider as he saw her obvious unsteadiness in result of her pounding head. Sam continued to glare, but felt herself swaying and knew her legs weren't going to support her much longer. Just as she knew she was about to fall back, a pair of strong muscular arms steadied her as Scam whispered in her ear. "You know Sam, sometimes I think you like coming after me," she began to lose any coherent train of thought as his breath tickled her neck, "You never seem to be able to resist." Sam's eyed widened as he kissed her neck, his lips trailing up to her jaw line. "I think you wait for me to escape, just so you can come and try to catch me." Sam was about to roughly pull away, when his lips crashed onto hers. She stiffened, but couldn't stop herself from responding. She kissed him back, with passion that she didn't even know she was capable of. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this!_ Finally, getting her thoughts back on track, she growled and pushed him away getting ready to attack him again.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Scam smirked. "Oh, shut up," Sam hissed. "Why on earth would I like it when you escape?" Sam questioned, fury evident in her voice. "You weren't complaining when I kissed you," he stated. Sam, having no reply continued trying to capture him, but he simply smirked, avoiding her every attack.

Eventually, he broke the silence, "Sam, I think you might want to ask your friend over there what side he's on." "What are you talking about Scam?" She hissed, wondering what trick he was playing now. "Look behind you." Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to turn around so you can knock me out and escape!"

"I'm not lying. How can you not trust me Samantha?" he said, feigning a shocked and hurt expression. "You expect me to believe you?" she scoffed. "If the fact that, that guy is pointing a laser at you, doesn't prove I'm telling the truth, then I don't know what does," he smirked, with an all knowing expression on his face. At that moment, Sam more than ever, wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face. For some unknown reason however, she believed him and turned around, just in time to avoid a laser beam that the "supposed" WOOHP prison guard had blasted at her.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, "You're supposed to attack him, not me!" Chuckling at her anger Scam said four words that made Sam's blood boil, "I told you so," Sam glared wanting to just capture him and lock him back up, but she had to continue avoiding laser beams from the rogue prison guard. _I have to figure out how to get close enough to disarm him. _She thought.

All her planning was cut short when Tim Scam simply came up from behind and knocked him out. _Why did he do that?_ She wondered. As if reading her mind he answered, "He was getting on my nerves." Sam simply stood there completely shocked. "Well Sam, it has been fun, but I really want to get out of here," he stated, sounding bored. As he walked out, with no one to stop him, only one thought was running through Sam's mind.

_He was telling the truth?_

* * *

><p>Again, I'm not happy with the ending completely, but oh well. Hopefully, it's not too bad and I will be putting more SamScam stories up. (In the near future maybe?) Since this is my first story, I would love to hear from anyone who bothered to read it. Let me know what you think and what can be improved.


End file.
